Sprinklers are apparatuses in which pipes installed near the ceiling automatically jet water in case of fire, providing an early fire suppression in buildings along with fire prevention. Yet in case of fire, more loss of human lives occurs from smoke inhalation (i.e., poisonous gas and fine dust) than burns.
Therefore, even with early fire suppression using sprinklers, if smoke removing apparatus for emitting smoke and poisonous gas into the air is not installed, realistically speaking, there is no method of responding to poisonous gas caused by fire. For this reason, although there may be differences to some extent, the issue of anxiety exists in losing human lives from smoke (i.e., poisonous gas and fine dust) even with sprinklers installed.
Also, the apparatuses that use the smoke ventilation method of emitting smoke and poisonous gas into air in case of fire are installed in emergency staircases of apartments and buildings along with various tunnels and are defined as various smoke removal apparatuses in fire-related regulations. Technically speaking, these apparatuses apply as smoke ventilation apparatuses that emit smoke and poisonous gas into air. Therefore, these are apparatuses that do not remove smoke and poisonous gas as stated in the term “smoke removal apparatus,” but is merely a ventilation apparatus that emits smoke and poisonous gas into air.
Such apparatuses is not able to remove smoke and poisonous gas itself, making air pollution from smoke and poisonous gas inevitable.